


Mistletoe

by rieraclaelin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/rieraclaelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas finds a strange plant hanging from the doorway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

"Dean, what is this?"

Dean glanced over his shoulder from the counter where he was waiting for the coffee to finish brewing. Cas stood in the doorway in a pair of Dean's sweatpants that hung dangerously low on his hips and a ratty AC/DC shirt that Dean let him have after he first lost his grace. His hair was sticking up in all directions, and he was desperately in need of a shave. Cas had his head tilted as he stared up at a tiny green plant hanging from the doorway by a bright red ribbon.

Dean gave a small grin as he turned around to lean against the counter and cross his arms over his chest.

"It's mistletoe. Sam must have hung it up last night while we were asleep."

Cas narrowed his eyes as he looked from the mistletoe to Dean.

"I don't understand... why would Sam hang a plant from the doorway?"

"It's what people do around Christmas, Cas. You hang mistletoe in places where people walk so that when two people walk under it together, they have to stop and kiss each other."

Blue eyes narrowed further as Cas continued to stare at Dean with his head still tilted slightly.

"Look, man, don't ask me why people do it. Go ask the walking encyclopedia, I bet he could tell you all about it."

Dean turned back around and poured himself a cup of coffee. He heard a quiet grunt, then silence behind him as he took a sip and almost moaned at the first bitter taste of it. His mind wandered as he thought about the night before with Cas in his bed, and why he needed this extra boost of caffeine this morning.

"Dean?"

Dean jumped and quickly spun around, hissing as the coffee spilled over the rim of his cup and landed onto his hand.

"Son of a bitch! Damn it, Cas! We really need to put bells on you or something."

"I apologize, Dean." He stood directly in front of Dean, his blue eyes never leaving Dean's face.

Dean slowly licked his lips, then bit his bottom lip as he tried not to smirk as Cas followed every movement of his tongue. Cas looked back up into Dean's eyes and cleared his throat quietly. He brought his hand up to Dean's mouth and pulled his lip out from between his teeth, then shuddered slightly when Dean nipped at his finger.

"I think you should kiss me now." Cas said as he glanced from Dean's eyes up to his other hand, which was now above their heads. Dean chuckled quietly when he saw that Cas had pulled the mistletoe down from the doorway and was now holding it over them. He placed his coffee on the counter, then brought his hands to Cas' waist, tugging him softly up against his body. His green eyes shone with amusement when he heard the mistletoe fall to the counter as Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and ran his fingers through his hair.

Dean sighed quietly, then leaned down and placed a tender kiss upon Cas's lips. He started to pull back, then huffed out a small laugh as Cas curled his fingers in Dean's hair and pulled him in close again, running his tongue slowly across Dean's lower lip.

Just before Dean could kiss Cas again, he heard footsteps coming near the doorway, then a quiet clearing of the throat.

"You know, you guys do have a bedroom," Sam said as he walked over to the counter to grab a coffee mug.

"Shut up, Sammy. It's your own fault for hanging up the mistletoe," Dean mumbled as Cas slid his arms off of Dean, then grabbed his hand and started leading him out of the kitchen.

"I wasn't expecting you to make out with your boyfriend in the kitchen because of it!" Sam hollered out as they left the room.

"Shut up, bitch!"

"Jerk!"

Grinning, Sam shook his head, then proceeded to fill his cup with coffee. He doctored it up with a spoonful of sugar and a dash of creamer, then carefully carried it to the library. He figured he would put on his headphones and finish translating his book while he stayed as far away from the bedrooms as possible for a couple of hours.


End file.
